The Time Lords, Torchwood and a town called Terror
by ILOVEHULKandTheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Ianto Jones is dead, he has been for six months now. But nobody said anything about staying dead. Get ready because the Doctor is in. This chapter: Alex makes Jack face a fear. Carly is trapped. Clara's going crazy. And the Doctor is having some TARDIS trouble. Janto. Don't own! Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished watching children of Earth and I was convinced until literally the last minuet Ianto was coming back. So since he was one of my favorite characters and I was devastated that him and Jack never got the chance they deserved I have decided to bring him back! He will probably show up in two chapters? There will definitely be Janto but it may turn into Jack x another character…I'm torn. Anyway enjoy!**

_Set after Children of Earth._

**Chapter 1**

_You were perfect  
I was unpredictable  
It was more than worth it  
But not too sensible_

Young and foolish  
That seem to be the way  
I was stupid  
To think that I could stay

_-Avril Lavigen-Hello heartache _

Running, that was the worst part, running away from the mess you created it never got to me till' it was Owen, till' it was Tosh. I never feared looking back until it cost me Ianto. Only then did I realize just how much of a danger I am to everyone around me and now that Gwen has a little baby girl I knew I had to leave, what I didn't know was that my most painful departure was a blessing in disguise, this is the story of The Time Lords, Torchwood and a town called Terror.

It was the most obvious and cliché place were my luck turned around...California, July 17th 1955…Disneyland. I barley noticed were I was until I walked in. I scanned the brightly colored rides and the carefree people. Six months ago their children were being taken away by the grove meant…do they even remember the terror they felt, the hopelessness? I had never forgotten it. I wandered the park for hours looking for something anything that indicated life was worth living as I had for the past six months. I hadn't found it yet. It was 11:50, and almost everyone had left the park. I looked down at the water below me, and then the brightly lit Ferris wheel beside me, then back to the water. My fingers tapped the cores wooded rails. It could have been so easy to jump off right then and there… "Don't do it" An alarmed British voice called to me. "Why?" I countered. "Because that's not what this place is about…" I glanced at the man who matched the voice. He had dark hair pale skin and eyes that were a dark spring green color. "This place is about happiness and freedom and anything being possible…" I rolled my eyes. "Trust me I'll be up and running around in a minute," I said. What I didn't expect was the man beside me to nod. "Oh, I believe you Captain Harkness. But I also believe you are stronger then this. Not to mention the worlds still out there to explore" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to go on an adventure with you?" The man smiled. "Maybe" I sighed. "Give me one good reason I should" The man started to walk off. "We can save him Jack" Everything felt numb and I could barley get the words out. "What?" My mind was complete fried. "Ianto Jones…he can be saved" Suddenly I snapped back to reality. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name!" The man put out his hand to be shook. "I'm Alex"

"Is that your real name?"

"Probably"

I was hesitant but it wasn't like I had a lot to loose. I shook his hand firmly. "The world is out there Jack," He told me with a smile. "I understand you are ready to leave but the world isn't done with you yet" Suddenly I was a little suspicious. "I don't think were talking about Ianto anymore" The man raised an eyebrow. "Were not, the world needs you again Jack. That's why I'm here." I scoffed. "And this is why you played the 'bring your friend back from the dead' card" I earned a small smile from Alex. "I read your file, seems like a little more the friends" There was an uncomfortable silence after that as I went back to thinking about Ianto. "Frankly I have heard about and the person your supposed to be and I cant stand him but someone else told me you're the best of the best. I don't believe him. Prove me wrong." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I felt myself smirk. "You sound like the Doctor" I had only finished the words when I heard that ever familiar sound. I turned around to see that (stupid) big blue police box appeared before my eyes. A head quickly popped up between the doors, it was a girl she had big violet eyes and long blond hair that curled neatly at the bottom. Her head was turned sideways as she tried to get a better look at me. "Is that him?" She yelled to another person in the TARDIS. "Let me see him!" Another girl popped her head out of the TARDIS. "Well?" The first one asked impatiently. The brunette closed her dark brown eyes and shook her head. "No idea" she replied. The first girl rolled her eyes. Suddenly a man with floppy brown hair, bright eyes a long neck and bright smile popped his head out as well. "Aha! Yes that's him. Girls go on inside well meet you!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "We have been searching for this man through all of time the least I can do is meet him properly!" The brunette smiled. "She has a point" The man frowned. "Oh, don't be so dramatic it's only been two weeks!" The blonde smirked. "It would have been longer if I hadn't landed her properly" She mumbled. "Girls. TARDIS. NOW." The man ordered and the other two heads soon diapered.

The other man strode out to us. He wore a tweed jacket, bow tie and (I internally laughed at this part) suspenders. "Ello Jack! So good to see you again! Did you know YOU are a very hard man to track? I guess you wouldn't unless you tried to track yourself. Did that once didn't work out, couldn't find myself for a week" I was in shock. I practically felt my jaw hit the floor. "Is that?" I asked Alex, who only smiled larger than before. "Ah! I see you have met Alexander as have I. Ello Alexander," The man said while he waved at Alex like a child. Alex gave him a small smile. "I suppose we best be off then, yeah?" Alex asked. "Yes!" The other man shouted, jumping up and down. Before running off yelling what sounded like Geronimo. But actually sounded more like GERRROONNEMMMOOO! "Well I'm off, you are coming with us right?" I sighed not believing what I was going to say, "I think I am"

Alex smiled "You know…maybe I was wrong about you" I was probably about to say something clever but he cut me off. "I said maybe" I looked carefully at the big blue box. "But honestly I asked, is that?" Alex nodded. "Really?" I asked. He nodded again. "You know, believe it or not he wasn't always this crazy" Alex scoffed "I'll believe that when I see it," I laughed as we both walked into the TARDIS. "Well do we have everyone?" The Doctor asked. "Lets do a head-count," he announced. Suddenly the blonde jumped up and shouted: the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues and a couple of master assassins! Comic book geek, I was going to like this girl. "Well, the Doctor said. I think we know Carly is here, Jack This is Carolina McLane, specializing in mechanics, bio science, chemistry, Earth history" Carly cut him off. "Basically he's saying I major in everything without being rude" I raised both my eyebrows. "Mission accomplished," I said as sarcastically as I possibly could. "I like him!" Carly told Alex. He shrugged. "I suppose he grows on you" Clara (I learned later she was the brunette) practically chocked on her spit. "Are you kidding!"? Alex blushed furiously. "What!?" Clara smiled. "Oh, nOthinggg" She said in a singsong voice raising her eyebrows suggestively. "And that's Clara" The Doctor announced. "I major in nothing I'm just naturally awesome" She told me. "Well then, I'll set up the engines and we'll be off" With that The Doctor ran off. Carly mumbled something about going to the library and Clara followed her.

"So…Alex asked. Got any questions?" I was speechless so I said the first thing that came to mind. "They have a library in this place?" Alex laughed at the surprising question. "Yes there's a library" Suddenly The dark haired man looked unsure of himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this because its gunna be dangerous…" Alex asked.

"My kind of party"

"Lots of monsters…"

"Like it that way"

"Plenty of adventure…"

"I would expect"

"Is he worth it?"

"Without a doubt"

The other man smiled. "He's lucky" I was a little shocked by that. "What?" Alex smiled wider. "I wish I had someone so dedicated to me, you could f had anyone but you chose him and now you choosing him again" An extreme guilt crossed over me. "You make me sound like a good boyfriend" Even I could hear the sorrow in my voice. "Well you are" Alex said so "Matter-o-factlty". "Its my fault he's dead" The other shook his head. "No its not" Something inside me snapped at that, I was sick and tired of everyone telling me it wasn't my fault, I was the one who stood beside him and watched him die! "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" I didn't know what to expect as a reaction but it certainly wasn't a cool and collected smile. "I already told you," He answered. Now I was confused. "I know, Jack, because I read your file." Alex looked me in the eye; I knew he was dead serious. Okay bad choice of words. I focused back on Alex. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." He said in a determined voice and for once I didn't want to punch someone in the face for saying that because even for the slightest second I believed him. We hated both the girls walk in but didn't look away. Carly started coughing out: Gay and I could practically feel Clara roll her eye. "That was clever," she said sarcastically. "Oi! I would like to see you do better" Cara smiled. "I have and will again" Carly scoffed. "Don't mind me," She said in a high-pitched voice. "I'm just jealous because your gorgeous" The other smirked. "Yes, yes you are" Alex and Me broke down laughing. "And their making fun of us!" I shouted. The girls just ignored us. "Doctor!" Carly called. "Were ready, were ready!" he shouted, dashing up the stairs. "Don't get you pretzel buns in a twist!" I laughed at that. "What?" He asked. "Oh, nothing I assured, just that's a new one" The Doctor gave a confident smirk. "See I AM funny, they don't think I am" The Doctor said pointing to the others. "I AM DA BOMB!" He shouted. "Should I say that again?" The man asked insecurely. "NO!" Everyone else replied. "Where are we going?" I asked. "There is a special ingredient we need to bring Ianto back…" Carly explained. "Well where is it?" Everyone glanced at each other. "A town" Clara answered. "Yeah but what's the name?" Carly bit her lip. "Its name is...terror" I let that sink in."Well then…" The Doctor flicked a switch on a panel. And the awkward silence lifted. "WE ARE OFF!" he shouted. The TARDIS lurched and everyone grabbed hold of something.

"You ready for this?" Alex asked me I could hear the excitement in his voice. "As I'll ever be, what about you?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure but I'm excited! For lack of a better word…Geronimo"

**Well there it is *****dies of exhaustion***** hope you all liked it! Please review and I will continue!**

**Keep on keeping on **

**ILH**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Pretty please review with sugar on top.**

**Summary: The Doctor is having some trouble with the TARDIS. Everyone is keeping secrets. And NO ONE is safe.**

_Set after Children of Earth._

**Chapter 2**

"_I believe in being strong when everything else seems to go wrong."_

_-Audrey Hepburn_

Well that's traveling with the Doctor for you…five minutes in and the TARDIS decided it didn't want to take us where we were going. "What the BLOODEY HELL was that?" I heard Alex scream in the distance. "Doctor!" I called, before reaching for something to hold onto as I felt the TARDIS lurch again. "Two seconds!" The Doctor called. "Let me check the polarity of the light-switchy-blinky-thing" Well I hadn't heard that one before. Clara waved her hand in the air. "Just nod and smile." She told me. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and suddenly the rumbling stopped all together. Everyone let out a relived sigh. "Well then, I suppose where off"

I stared at the blackened sky as I stepped out of the TARDIS; dark clouds seemed to cover the entire sky…like there was no escape for this place. I felt a cold chill run down my spine that made me nervous. "What are we looking for exactly?" I asked. "There is a rare sonic energy in the middle of the city, like what's in the Doctors sonic screwdriver…" Carly explained. "Only it's more concentrated, which makes it even more powerful." I raised an eyebrow as I felt doubt creep back into my mind. "Enough to bring someone back to life?" Carly gave me a warm smile as she tied her light blonde hair back in a ponytail. "With the right electric pulse…it should be more then enough" I tried to mask the happiness that was bubbling up inside but I couldn't contain it. "Really?" I asked. Carly laughed. "Really, really." She assured me. "Well come on then!" I shouted running ahead. "Jack" I heard Carly call. I turned around. "Its that way" Carly said, pointing behind herself. "Right" I said, trying to contain my cool. "I knew that" Clara caught up to us. "I'm sure you did," She said sarcastically. "Hey, If I have learned one thing in my life its that you NEVER question a captain" Alex replied in a defensive tone, smiling at me. "Ohhh" Clara started. "It sounds like someone has a crush!" That comment threw me off a little; she wasn't being serious was she? "Remember why where here Clara." Alex almost ordered her. "Where is the Doctor anyway?" I asked trying to break the awkward tension. "I mean isn't he coming?" All eyes turned towards Clara who was the last to catch up. Clara shrugged. "He must still be in the TARDIS, I think she blew a gasket trying to land. Maybe he's fixing her" Both Alex and Carly loudly groaned and I held back laughter at the sight. They looked ridiculously upset. "Well he better fix it soon…" Carly said. "This place gives me the creeps," She said above a whisper. "He might need some help," I told the others. "I think I'll go check on him" Everyone nodded. "I think I'll come with you" Carly replied, looking at me with her bright violet eyes. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you sure?" I asked. "That equipment is pretty intense." Alex gave me a knowing smile. "Trust me, she can handle it"

I opened the door to the TARDIS to find none other then a screaming Doctor shouting at his ship. "I don't care what YOU think about the matter. I promised my friend and I DO NOT break promises, understood?" The ships lights dimed and gave a low rumble in response. "That doesn't sound good" I said my thoughts aloud. "Oi! Don't call names," The Doctor told the TARDIS as he shook a finger at the dashboard. "He's a guest, treat him like one!" I raised both my eyebrows. "Your ship is talking about me?" The Doctor looked hesitant. "Ah, Yes" He said. "Don't feel bad, she just doesn't seem to like people who, well have tendencies to…not die" My first instinct was to laugh but something made me think better. "How would you know that?" It was only for a second but I saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Stories" She replied almost immediately. This girl was good.

- Alex Point of view

"Are you going to tell him?" Clara whispered. I had been in deep thought so her voice startled me. I looked up to see Captain Jack Harkness slip into the TARDIS. I felt a dull pain and then a familiar numbness as I looked upon the place his figure had been only moments ago. "He can never know" I replied in a cold voice. "Besides…he wouldn't remember me anyway" I said, running a hand through my dark hair. "You don't know that" She replied. Her eyes had a distant look in them. "Yes I do," I whispered. "Al, this isn't a time to get sensitive…" My blood was boiling even tough my tone was surprisingly calm. "What about you Oswin? Have you told him about your IMPOSSIBLE qualities?" She glared at me. "I wasn't the one who made him forget!" She shouted. "I had no choice! He was going to die!" Clara's look quickly turned sympathetic. "And where did that get you? You saved him but your dying on the inside. Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. Even the slightest mention of Ianto is like a knife in your back. Re uniting them, that would be suicide. He'd be happy and you would be alone…now tell me, Is he worth that much?" I let out a strained sigh. "Of course" I whispered. "Look Al, I know I'm not the best person to talk to…I mean on a strictly professional basis I hate you, you hate me. But maybe…if its off the recorded…and you don't know who to talk to…maybe, just maybe…I'd be there to help" I smiled. "That sounds great. Really, really great. Thank you." Clara smiled. "But on the record?" I waved my hand in the air. "I know. I know. On the record. You think I'm self-centered and I think you're a Bitch." Clara Oswin Oswald gave me a bright smile. "Do me a favor?" I shrugged. "Depends what it is" Clara nodded. "I get you have secrets, we all do. But at least for the time being…tell him your name" I was confused at first. "I…" She shook her head. "Your full name Alex" I raised an eyebrow. "What difference would that make?" Clara smirked. "He knew your mum…it might make a whole world of a difference." I sighed. "Fine" Clara smiled. "Well then, me and you, Clara Oswin Oswald and Alexander John Smith, The impossible girl and improbable man"

"_my old friend, it's time to say goodbye again.  
no need to tell me where you've been, I feel it.  
Shallow graves for shallow hearts.  
For pick-me-ups and fall-aparts.  
For promises that never started right"_

_-Marianas Trench-No place like home_

**Well there it is! I hope that last bit came as a shocker! (If you don't watch Doctor Who, the shock was that Alex is the older son of Sarah Jane Smith, an old companion of the Doctor and friend of Jack) Please review and I will continue!**

**Keep on keeping on **

**ILH**


End file.
